


Show Me How

by JadeKitsune



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: General fiction, Literature, Other, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7579084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeKitsune/pseuds/JadeKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="http://3dreysic.deviantart.com/"></a><img class="avatar"/>'s beautiful words from a drabble a while back. I've not known him long nor well, but his words and works always hit a chord within my heart. I used to do flow verse wiith my brother in my youth, seeing these verses awakened another peice of me and now I wish to use it in my writings. </p><p>If you wish to see more of these intertwined with our favroite TMNT boys or just in general and IF <a href="http://3dreysic.deviantart.com/"></a><img class="avatar"/> says it's alright then I would love to do more. See below for the original.</p><p>(c) 3Dreysic<br/><span>Random words to free the soul.</span><br/><span>A deep breath, to trap air in your lungs.</span><br/><span>The exhale, to let go of your pain.</span><br/><span>Because Hell is not limited to the unsaintly dead.</span><br/><span>But Heaven is forever elusive.</span><br/><span>Justice be damned.</span><br/><span>Humanity be fucked.</span><br/><span>And life... be short.</span></p><p><span></span>(c)KaguriaKitsune<br/><span>So live your life</span><br/><span>Not in fear of hell</span><br/><span>Or search of Heaven</span></p><p> </p><p>  <span>Let Humanity be your humility</span><br/><span>Let Justice be your Conscious </span></p><p> </p><p>  <span>Feel the Pain</span><br/><span>Take the Breath</span></p><p> </p><p>  <span>Live deep in the heart</span><br/><span>Let Words fill your soul</span></p><p> </p><p>  <span>Life is too short for less</span></p>
    </blockquote>





	Show Me How

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://3dreysic.deviantart.com/) 's beautiful words from a drabble a while back. I've not known him long nor well, but his words and works always hit a chord within my heart. I used to do flow verse wiith my brother in my youth, seeing these verses awakened another peice of me and now I wish to use it in my writings. 
> 
> If you wish to see more of these intertwined with our favroite TMNT boys or just in general and IF [](http://3dreysic.deviantart.com/) says it's alright then I would love to do more. See below for the original.
> 
> (c) 3Dreysic  
> Random words to free the soul.  
> A deep breath, to trap air in your lungs.  
> The exhale, to let go of your pain.  
> Because Hell is not limited to the unsaintly dead.  
> But Heaven is forever elusive.  
> Justice be damned.  
> Humanity be fucked.  
> And life... be short.
> 
> (c)KaguriaKitsune  
> So live your life  
> Not in fear of hell  
> Or search of Heaven
> 
>  
> 
> Let Humanity be your humility  
> Let Justice be your Conscious 
> 
>  
> 
> Feel the Pain  
> Take the Breath
> 
>  
> 
> Live deep in the heart  
> Let Words fill your soul
> 
>  
> 
> Life is too short for less

Random words to free the soul like a perfect kata, I've never felt a freedom like this. His deep words carress my soul to it's core.  
A deep breath, to trap air in your lungs skillful hands glide over my flesh and I know his mastery of skill isn't for show, such smooth motions pick my body apart inch by inch.  
The exhale, to let go of your pain as if nothing in this world could ever harm me again, secure and safe.  
Because Hell is not limited to the unsaintly dead this life we live is full of what poets diescribe as hell on earth, but he..he chases it all away.  
But Heaven is forever elusive just when it seems we can explore the world above he pulls away, leaving me in this state of cruel bliss.  
Justice be damned! Why does it have to be this way? We already live in the shadows, why can't we love out of them?  
Humanity be fucked we're not human, we're not like the people who put limits on love and passion.  
And life... be short oh so short. We see it every day, we've taken life still young they could've lived much longer if we hadn't stopped it.   
So live your life with me, please. I don't want to die with regrets I don't want to wonder what if.  
Not in fear of hell I don't fear the afterlife even if our love sends us to the dark end.  
Or search of Heaven I won't ask redmeption or forever in the solstice of justice give just ends.

Let Humanity be your humility learn from those we protect. We can't love, not like this.  
Let Justice be your Conscious  we were given this destiny for a reason we can't stry from the path of rightousness. 

Feel the Pain my heart is aching too, but we must bare it.  
Take the Breath and let it out with the end of this. Before it even begins.

Live deep in the heart look inside and see that we're meant for this. That we are free to love eachother.  
Let Words fill your soul listen to what I'm saying, please listen! Hear me! 

"I Love You!"

Life is too short for less.

"Then live with me, in heaven, hell, humanity, or just here. Show me how."


End file.
